Angel , you dork! Part 2!!!!!!
by Stargoddess Vicky
Summary: I resurect Jenny yet again to have fun. this time it's personal.


She sat at the table in her classroom typing furiously on the computer in front of her. She looked up from the blue screen every once and a while to scowl at the screen.   
  
Suddenly she looked up at the ceiling with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Didn't we do this already?" She asked.  
  
[Huh?]  
  
"You already did this once." She said, standing and flipping on some lights.  
  
[Maybe I wanna do it again.]  
  
"Why? I mean.. haven't you had enough fun with my death already?"  
  
[God. Not again. Just sit down. Please.]  
  
"No. I remember you and I remember what happened last time you were here. I'm out of here."  
  
[Jenny. Stop. Turn. Sit back down.]  
  
"Make me." She stuck her tounge out towards the air and walked out of the school and down the halls.  
  
Angelus looked up from a desk in the back of the room. "God. You really suck at controling your charachters. A cage appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around him. "Hey!"  
  
[::smirk::]  
  
Jenny is walking down the hallway and pushes a pair of doors open that lead to outside. She pushes her purse up onto her shoudler and walks towards town.  
  
[Jenny. Will you let me just finish my fic?]  
  
"No. I want coffee."   
  
[But you're in the wrong season! This is season 5 outside of the classroom. Buffy just died!]  
  
"Buffy died?" She asked, stopping and looking up. "You have to be kidding. I'm ignoring you now."  
  
[Jenny. I'm not kidding. Go see Giles.]  
  
"NO! Dammit! I'm going to get coffee!"  
  
[::sigh:: Have it your way.]  
  
She continues to walk down the street and eventually makes it to the Espresso pump. She orders a coffee, black, and proceeds to sip it in a corner booth.   
  
[Black? Blah!]  
  
"I can't hear you..." She says, covering her ears. Her gaze travels to a corner of the shop and to a person who is seated behind a guitar. He's strumming away and humming a little, the focus of everyone in the shop is on him. "Rupert? I didn't know he sang!"  
  
[Alot has changed. After you were killed Angel put you in Giles' bed. He found you. Tried to kill him. Got hurt. Buffy eventually killed him just as Willow gave him back his soul. Then they finished high school by blowing it up, then college. Oz left, Willow's a lesbian, and Buffy was just killed.]  
  
Jenny thought for a moment. "Lesbian?"  
  
[That's what I said.]  
  
Her gaze traveled back to Giles, who finally notcied her. He reached over to take a drink of his water, only to have his trembling hand knock the cup over. "Excuse me.. I must go... thank you all." He pushed his guitar off his shoulder and walked slowly to where Jenny was. "Jenny?"  
  
[Oh god. Here come the mush.]  
  
"What?" He said, looking at Jenny.   
  
"Don't mind that voice. She's annoying. Yes Rupert... it's me."  
  
"But the last time I saw you... it was in that girl's crazy fic where I chased Ethan and Angelus around with a baseball bat."  
  
"She's the same." Jenny said, tossing a disgusted look upwards.  
  
[Hey! I can hear you!]  
  
"How is this happening?" Giles asked, running a hand down the side of her cheek.  
  
"I guess I denied her the use of me in her fic, and walked outside only to realize it's like 3 years later."  
  
"Odd." He said, pulling off his glasses.  
  
"Rupert... it's been so long since I've... well... you know.." She said, coming to run a hand up and down his chest.  
  
"I-I-... I mean... I have no idea..."  
  
[Oh GOD! Jenny! no! This is staying a PG-13 fic!]  
  
"You could cut to a different scene or something!"  
  
[I know I may not be THAT restricting.. but I won't let you have sex with Giles. It's icky!]  
  
"Hey!" Giles said, looking upwards.  
  
[Sorry but it is.]  
  
"So what's this about Buffy dying?" Jenny asked, taking a step back from him.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek. "She's dead."  
  
[::sniffle::]  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "You know.. you want to make this a crying fic... fine. I'm going to find Angelus and have some fun."  
  
Giles looked at her. "Angelus is here?"  
  
"I assume he is... he was there when I left the school." Jeny said, sighing.  
  
"The school is still there? Extrordinary."  
  
"Wow. Big word." Jenny said, looking up and grabbing her purse.  
  
[::growl:: Now I realize why I hadn't written with you for so long.]  
  
"Well boo-hoo for you." She said, before walking back towards the school. She entered it's hallways and looked around. Willow for some reason was walking down the hall, with Xander, Cordy, Oz, Buffy, and Giles. "What are all of you doing here?"  
  
"EXTRORDINARY!" Season 5 Giles said, coming down the hallway.  
  
"You just had to bring him didn't you?" Jenny asked, looking up.  
  
[::nod::]  
  
"My word!" The 2nd season Giles said, touching 5th season Giles' face.  
  
"Whoa!" Xander said, looking as 5th season Xand walked in.  
  
"Crazy!" 5th Season Willow said, looking at herself.   
  
Oz looked at her. "I like your hair." He was very calm for such a situation.  
  
"God! Bring the whole gang why don't you?"  
  
[Fine.]  
  
Angel's 2nd season Cordy and Angel walked in. "OH MY GAWD!" Cordy said, looking at herself.  
  
Angel looked at everyone and notcied he wasn't there. "Where am I?"  
  
[A cage in the classroom to your right. But I wouldn't kill him. It'd cause you to die too.]  
  
"Crap." He said, looking at Buffy. "BUFFY!" All of a sudden all the season five characters were hugging season 2 Buffy.   
  
"Ok. Back off. Everyone. I am very confused."  
  
[HA! Jenny. you gave me to greatest idea.]  
  
"Oh god... now what?"  
  
All of a sudden all the season five charachters on the outside of the world died. Season 5 Xander, Giles, Willow, and Angel's season 2 Cordy and Angel all burst into flames and disinergrated.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jenny asked, looking at their ashes.  
  
[See. Now I can tell everyone what will happen so they will know what to do. Buffy- Don't die. You don't have a sister. Kill the Mayor. Don't kill Angel. Jenny will give him back his soul. Everything else will work out.]  
  
*** 3 years later ***  
  
Xander and Cordy are still going out. Cordy has realized she loves Xander, and they are expecting to get an apartment together soon.  
  
Oz and Willow are engaged to be married and each full moon she sits by his side and reads him poetry. That's beacause he find the cure for lythropathy and no longer transforms.  
  
Giles and Jenny are married and expecting twins in July.  
  
Buffy and Angel.. let's just say the curse was put back in place and they have the spell on a tape recorder and they've ordered hundreds and hundres of orbs so that every time they have fun together they can restore it right afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHHAH! sorry. very tired. need sleep. 


End file.
